Thomas and Emily's Wedding
Unknown episode and unknown season. Whole Story It was a beautiful evening on the island of sodor. Thomas and Emily had been going out for a while. But tonight, Thomas wanted this date to be very special. Tonight was the night he was going to ask Emily to marry him. Thomas was in the shower when Percy came up. Percy: Hey Thomas! Wanna head to the arcade? They got new games. Thomas: I can't Percy. I have a date tonight. Percy: What do you have planned for that? Thomas: I'm going to ask Emily to marry me. Percy: Thomas you dog. Thomas: Wish me luck. Soon, Thomas took Emily on a date to Black Loch. Emily liked going there. She liked to watch the seals play and dance in the water. But she is happier when Thomas is with her. Thomas: Emily. I have to tell you something. Emily: What is it Thomas? Thomas: Emily, ever since that fateful day we met, I was stunned by your beauty. And since then, I have fallen in love with you. Emily: (blushes) Thomas: I've decided that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Emily. Will you marry me? Thomas showed her an Emerald ring. Emily was very happy. Emily: Yes! Of course I'll marry you! Nothing would make me happier than to be your wife. Then Emily gave Thomas a big kiss. Duck and Oliver arrived. They were dropping off passengers in big carriage. Duck: What are you 2 doing? Thomas/Emily: We're getting married! Oliver: That's great! Hope you 2 have a nice wedding. The news soon spread about Thomas and Emily's engagment. Even Principal Hatt had heard. And he went to see Thomas and Emily right away. Principal Hatt: Thomas, I'm very proud of you! Thomas: For what? Principal Hatt: You are the second person to pop the question on Sodor. Thomas: Who was the first? Principal Hatt: Your father. Thomas: My DAD?!? Principal Hatt: Yes. He proposed to your mom. Thomas: I always thought I was special. Principal Hatt: Also. If you get married, you'll take over the school once I die. It's even in my will. Just then, Billy arrived picking his nose. Emily: (grossed out) EEEEWW! Billy: What's all the jibberish and jabberish about? Thomas: I'm getting married! Billy: Married? Well butter my shoes and call me a biscuit. I never knew you had it in you Thomas. Thomas: Me neither. Now shoo! Billy: Can I be the best man? Thomas/Emily: NO! Billy: Why not? Thomas: Cause we saw you picking your nose. Billy: Aw shutterbugs. Well there goes my weekend. Thomas: Who will be my best man? Thomas had to choose between his best friends Percy and Toby. Meanwhile, Emily was getting some bride's maids. So she went to see Molly, Mavis and Daisy. Emily: Hey girls! You all wanna be my bride's maids? Molly: Sure. Mavis: I have nothing better to do. Daisy: Will Percy be there? Emily: Yes. Many people knew Daisy had a crush on Percy since Season 2. Emily: Maybe you can ask him out. Daisy: But what if he doesn't like me? Emily: At least you try. Mavis: I can be with my Toby-muffin. Molly: Say that again and I'll puke. Emily: Mavis, why can't you give up on Toby? Mavis: Never. He's my Toby-Muffin. Soon, the wedding was planned for Thursday. Thomas finally chose Percy to be his best man. But Toby got to arrange the bacholor party. But Rosie wanted to ruin the wedding. First, she tried to ruin Emily's wedding gown. But she couldn't get past the guards. Then, she tried to ruin the cake. But got covered in bird shit and fell down. Then she decided to object at it. Soon, the big day came. As Emily was getting ready, Lady appeared. Lady: Hello Emily. Emily: Lady? Why are you here? Lady: For your wedding. And I brought a friend. Oh Proteus. Just then, a boy with a yellow jacket that glows that resembled Sir Handel arrived. Proteus: Proteus the magical boy at your service. Let us gaze into my magic jacket to see what Thomas is up to. So They saw Thomas prepare for the wedding. Thomas: (joyful) Today is the day. I'm finally getting married. This is a dream come true. (sadly) I wish my parents were here to see this though. Emily: Is there anything that jacket can't do? Proteus: It can't make a proper Ice-cream sundae. Lady: Here is a wedding present to Thomas. Lady gave her a necklace with a shiny stone on it. Emily: What's this? Lady: A special stone. It contains my powers in case he's in danger. And here's your present. Lady gave her a the same necklace. Soon, the wedding began. The bride's maids partnered with Toby, James and Percy. Thomas wished his parents were here. He had already met Emily's parents. And they were very nice. Principal Hatt was the preist. Principal Hatt: Deary beloved, we are gathered here today to join together Thomas and Emily in holy wedlock. If there are those who object to this wedding, speak now. Rosie: I OBJECT! Thomas: Not again! Rosie: Thomas please don't marry Emily. Marry me! I'll treat you right. Principal Hatt: Security! Thomas. Do you take Emily to be your wife? Thomas: I do! Principal Hatt: Emily. Do you take Thomas to be you husband? Emily: I do! Principal Hatt: By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and ... Thomas' Parents: Sorry we're late. Thomas couldn't believe it. It was his parents. Thomas: MOM! DAD! Thomas was happy his parents were here. Thomas: I thought I'd never see you guys again! Thomas' Mom: We're so proud of you Thomas. Thomas' Dad: Son, you have done something your old man has been too afraid to do. You stepped up to your enemies. Carry on Principal Hatt. Principal Hatt: I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. Thomas and Emily had a deep long kiss. Rosie was taken away. The wedding went off with a bang, and The cake was tasty. Thomas and Emily went on their honeymoon. But it wasn't the end. Daisy finally told Percy she liked him. James popped the question to Molly and Murdoch finally left them alone. Toby ran away from Mavis while Diesel chased him with a sledge hammer. And Lady and Proteus knew this wasn't over. Lady: Thomas has done well. Proteus: Yes. But he has an even bigger test ahead. Lady: That was nice of you to find his parents. Proteus: Well he DID say "I wish." Then they vanished. As for Diesel 10. He thought he was too cool for this special. So he stayed home and watched Adam Sandler movies with Splodge. Thomas and Emily were happy. Now they could always be together. And soon they would have children. But that's another story. Character *Thomas Johnson *Emily Emeralds *Percy Gordy *Lady Millington *Proteus Lampberg *Thomas' Mom *Thomas' Dad *Toby Brownly *Duck Western *Oliver Western *James Redlin *Molly Jefferson *Murdoch Jefferson *Daisy Hofferson *Gordon Blue *Henry Green *Billy Henlee *Mavis Devlin *Diesel Devlin *Diesel 10 *Splatter *Dodge Location *Sodor High School *Black Loch *Wedding Area *Tidmouth Boarding House Category:Sodor High School Category:Episode